


Flower Garden

by Seqyn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Love, OC, Sherlock - Freeform, girls, mormor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seqyn/pseuds/Seqyn
Summary: When Jim and Seb decided to adopt a child, they decided to get a "practice" one first. Thus, they got a girl.But she's a flower garden, and changes are coming, be she a practice run or no.





	Flower Garden

Jim stared out the window, watching the June sunlight fall across the yard. Seb watched his boss look out the window and came to stand beside him.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked, rubbing the Irishman's thin shoulders.

"I'm getting old," Jim said, looking over at his sniper.

Seb laughed, kissing the top of his head. "You're thirty-five, Jim; you're not old."

"I could still die at any moment. I run a criminal organisation, Seb. I need an heir to continue on for me."

"Is that what you've been thinking about? I guess an heir to the agency wouldn't hurt and if we get him young, he'll be old enough to take over in twenty years or so."

"I can't just pick up and raise a baby, though," Jim said, shutting the blinds. "I need a practice kid to screw up, so the next one'll be alright."

"That's probably not how you're supposed to go about raising children," Seb replied. "But what are you going to do? Get a practice child? Isn't that expensive?"

"I've got money," Jim said, waving his hand. "I'll be fine. I'll try a girl first, to practice on. Bring my laptop, Tiger; we're adopting a child."

"Yes, sir," Seb said, going to Jim's office to get his computer.


End file.
